Kord Zane
Kord Zane to Troll Jaskiniowy, jeden z głównych bohaterów serialu, członek Gangu Shane'a, w którym pełni funkcje mechanika. Wygląd Kord jest trollem jaskiniowym. Jak przystało na przedstawiciela owego gatunku, jest bardzo wysoki i potężnie zbudowany. Cechuje go ogromna siła. Kord nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoim hełmem ze sporej wielkości rogiem. Jest ubrany w ciemny uniform. Na jego ramieniu widoczny jest obrazek przypominający płonącą czaszkę. Prawdopodobnie jest to tatuaż. Po dołączeniu do Gangu Shane'a jedyną modyfikacją jego stroju było dodanie gwiazdy Shane'a do jego paska i kamizelki. Śluzaki AquaBeek, Pajęczak, Armashelt, Brudny Łobuz, Bubbaleone, Tormato, Fandango, Wzdętośluzak, Granatnik, Neozakażacz, Fosforzak,Flaringo, Polero, Gazzer,Tazerling, Zębacz, Toxis, Pnączniak, Zamrażacz, Zderzak, Przyciągacz, Kryształek i Śluzak Wody. W Slug it Out: Flaringo, Tazerling, Flatulorhinkus. Historia Wiadomo, że Kord przyszedł na świat w wiosce trolli położonej w nieznanej z nazwy jaskini. Trolle to gatunek budowniczych, który położył podwaliny pod cały system komunikacji, drogi i kopalnie, które znamy obecnie. Kord, mimo, iż dumny z historii swojego gatunku, jak sam przyznał, nie chciał skończyć jako podrzędny mechanik, czy budowniczy, gdyż nie pozwalała mu na to awanturniczość i chęć nieustającej przygody. Jego przyjaźń z innymi członkami Gangu Shane'a zaczęła się od spotkania na Turnieju Śluzostrzelców. Od tamtej pory nastąpiła całkowita zmiana w jego życiu. Charakter Kord pełni rolę mechanika w Gangu: naprawia Mecha-Bestie, wymienia części w Blasterach itp. Należy do elitarnego grona testerów, dlatego nowe części ma z pierwszej ręki. Przedstawiciele jego rasy są urodzonymi inżynierami. Nie lubi przyznawać się do błędów i przeoczeń. Miał opory przed zabraniem Mecha-Bestii do fabryki, gdyż nie chciał wyjść na złego mechanika. Jest bardzo spostrzegawczy i wnikliwy, w przeciwieństwie do innych - najpierw analizuje szczegóły, a później całokształt, dzięki czemu zawsze pierwszy dochodzi do wniosków. To pomogło mu wykryć zdrajcę w szeregach Gangu - Unika. Działo się to w odcinku "Nowy Dzieciak, część druga". Ma poczucie humoru i uwielbia robić żarty. Najczęściej ich ofiarą pada Pronto, który nie jest z tego faktu zadowolony. Jak na jaskiniowego trolla, Kord jest bardzo miły i przyjacielski. Zawsze dotrzymuje danego słowa (np.w odcinku "Śluzobieg" zjadł klucz francuski). Kord często przejawia opiekuńczość względem innych członków gangu. Ochrania ich przed wystrzelonymi w ich stronę śluzakami, ale nie tylko. W odcinku "Śmierciogłębia" obejmuje Pronto, Trixie i Eli'a chcąc ochronić ich przed zagrożeniem. Nie umniejsza to jego sile, którą w razie potrzeby chętnie demonstruje. W pewnym odcinku Kord okazuje swoje zdolności aktorskie. Reszta gangu w pierwszym występie pochwaliła go brawami, a Pronto powiedział: "Mógłbyś występować w teatrze!". ''Tematami tych aktorskich zabaw jest przedstawienie konkretnej sytuacji, np. w odcinku "Zagrożony gatunek" okazywał co by się stało, gdyby drobinki "''tej sałatki pieczarkowej" dostały się do silnika. Nienawidzi smooth jazzu, słuchanie go sprawia, że cierpi (odc. "Dreszczyk gry"), podobnie jak słuchanie piosenki Pronto (odc. "Śluzaczy dzień"). Kord lubi się przechwalać nowymi wynalazkami. Osiągnięcia techniczne *Modyfikacje mecha-bestii Gangu: **Tryb wodny (od odcinka "Odpływ") **Tryb lotu (od odcinka "Podziemie") **Tryb pojazdu (od odcinka "Poprawki") *Blaster ghulujący (odcinek "Podziemie") *Prowizoryczny akcelerator - nieudane (odcinek "Mroczna noc") *Skaner Śluzaków Żywiołu (odcinek "Powrót Śluzaków Pięciu Żywiołów") *Blaster-Śluz-Fu (odcinek "Wschodnia Technika") Ciekawostki *Największą radość sprawia mu robienie żartów Pronto. np. wkłada wzdętośluzaka do skrzynki, a gdy Pronto ją otwiera wspomniany wcześniej śluzak puszcza na niego bąka. *Nienawidzi przegrywać, przykładem może być odcinek "Odległy brzeg", w którym mógł bezustannie grać w grę wideo, byle by tylko pokonać Trixie. *W odcinku "Bunt mechów" Trixie powiedziała że trole są bardzo dumne: "prędzej zjadłby trującego śluzaka (Toxis), niż przyznał się do porażki". *Nie wiadomo jak Kord wciska się w ciasne "wdzianka". Kiedy Eli go o to zapytał, Kord odpowiedział: "Nie chciałbyś tego wiedzieć". *Jest testerem nowych części do Mecha-Bestii. *Początkowo miał posiadać blaster przypominający wyrzutnię rakiet, zielone wnyki oraz naszyjnik w formie wnyku zawieszony na łańcuchu (prawdopodobnie tam mógłby być Pałkarz). Zrezygnowano jednak z tego na rzecz zwykłego blastera ze znakiem rekina i podstawowych, niebieskich wnyk. *Od dziecka chciał zostać strzelcem ochronnym. *Kord uwielbia Granatowybuchowce co powiedział w odcinku "Podziemie". *Z całego gangu tylko on ma Neotoxa i Toxisa oraz jako jedyny ze wszystkich postaci posiada Slicksilvera. *Umie przerobić blaster na maszynę do ghulowania ( odcinek "Podziemie"). * Kąpie się raz w roku. *W odcinku "Podziemie "'' pomylił nazwy zamiast Granatnik powiedział Granatowybuchowiec. *Potrafi zbudować plecak odrzutowy działający około dwie minuty. *W jednym ze Slugisodes Kord ma różowe majtki. *Powiedział do swojego Kryształka słowa "Dobrze, mój chłopak", kiedy śluzak pokonał Blakkowców. *Jest bardzo silny, w odcinku "Promienny dzień" rzucił swoją Mecha-Bestią w Nachosa. *Prawdopodobnie jest dość silny, by utrzymać blaster obrotowy i używać go bez problemu. *W odcinku "Zabójcza gra" po unieszkodliwieniu pierwszej pułapki Kord zawołał Pałkarza, chociaż to Trixie wystrzeliła swojego Zderzaka, a nie on. *Pronto lubi go nazywać ''"Jaskiniowcem". *Kord w odcinku "Rzadka część" pokazał Czerwonemu Hakowi model, a ten powiedział, że widzi trochę przemyślanych decyzji, więc Kord może stać się tak dobry jak Hak. *Kord twierdzi że Eli "standardowo porywa się na coś niepowtarzalnie głupiego''. *Według Trixie ogląda za dużo filmów Science-Fiction. *Po incydencie ze Szrotonostrą postanowił, że wszystkie części będzie zamawiać kurierem. *Róg na jego hełmie może służyć jako otwieracz do puszek. * Potrafi udźwignąć dziewięcio-tonowy blok skalny. * Ma on dużo Ramerów. * W jego wiosce byla szpara z mroczną wodą. * Niewiadomo czy ma włosy czy nie bo cały czas nosi hełm. * W odcinku "Awaria" pokazując co dokładnie po czasie miało stać się z blasterem Eli, który jego ojciec miał w zapasie jak ktoś kopie w kalendarz, co świadczy, że ma spory talent aktorski. Pronto nawet stwierdził, że mógłby grać w teatrze. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Trolle Kategoria:Mechanicy Kategoria:Śluzostrzelec Kategoria:Gang Shane'a Kategoria:Pozytywni Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Pełnoletni Kategoria:Śluzostrzelcy Kategoria:Ziemia